


free fall (how can i wind up with you)

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Australian GP '14. Jenson invites Kevin to his room, and Kevin finds that Nico's already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free fall (how can i wind up with you)

'This isn't a joke,' Kevin says slowly, eyes flickering to Jenson from Nico.

'Do you want it to be?' Nico asks. He's sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a lazy grin on his face and a pair of boxers, and suddenly Kevin feels overdressed, in his t-shirt and jeans.

Kevin looks at Jenson again, but Jenson's expression is unreadable. He's smiling, but his eyes are opaque and well, Kevin has heard stories about teammates pranking the new boy and shit like that but this is different, this is Jenson _and_ Nico. Or rather, Jenson had invited him to his room, and Kevin had wondered what it had been all about, only for him to find that he wasn't the only guest Jenson had over.

'I saw what you did on the podium,' Jenson says. There's a teasing lilt to his voice, but Kevin cannot help but feel that there's something darker lurking underneath. Like he's warning Kevin not to touch what's his, or there'll be consequences.

'Spraying champagne's normal,' Kevin answers. It's supposed to sound neutral, but it comes out sounding defensive instead.

'Of course,' Nico says, waving a hand about.

'Of course,' Jenson echoes. He makes his way across the room, settling down on the bed beside Nico.

Nico pats the empty space on the bed beside him. 'Well?'

Sure, Kevin's into guys, girls too, sometimes he doesn't really think it matters but whoever they're going to be, they definitely wouldn't be his teammate or any of the other drivers in whatever series he's participating in. That's far too close for comfort, especially if sex turns out to be awkward. But this feels different, like he's being let into a secret as a reward for being good. And well, if he thinks about it, yeah, Jenson _is_ attractive, and he had spent quite a while on the podium trying hard not to stare at Nico's arse when he had bent over, spraying Ricciardo with champagne. Plus it isn't as if he's gotten any in quite a while, so this... Might not be as bad as it seems.

'What should I do?' The words leave Kevin's lips in a rush. God he's going to feel like a fucking idiot if this all turns out to be a ridiculous prank, but once he gets on to the bed, Nico fists his hand in Kevin's shirt and pulls him close. Kevin fully expects a kiss, but what he gets instead is a bite on his lower lip.

'So eager,' Nico murmurs, pulling away.

'Speak for yourself, princess.'

Kevin turns, letting out a breathy exhale as he watches Jenson, who's palming Nico's cock through his boxers.

Nico moans, arching into Jenson's touch. The sound goes straight to Kevin's groin, and he bites the inside of his cheek. He should probably look away, but Jenson's looking at him as he touches Nico, as if he's daring him to avert his gaze. So Kevin keeps looking, staring openly, chin raised slightly in defiance. If this is some sort of game, he'll play along.

'Come on,' Nico says, turning to Kevin. 'Come closer.'

So this is how Kevin ends up with Nico lying in between his legs, one hand on his inner thigh, another on the base of his cock. The thought of doing this had never crossed his mind when they had been on the podium and he had sprayed him with champagne, but right here, right now, the thought of coming all over Nico's face turns him on. Kevin tugs at Nico's hair, relishing in the soft whine that leaves Nico's lips as he continues licking at his cock. He thinks of Nico looking up at him, lower lip sticking out in a pout with come all over his cheeks and lips and _fuck_ , that's all he wants right now.

(But this isn't all, Kevin's eyes are squeezed shut because he knows that Jenson's fucking Nico even as Nico sucks him off. He can hear the obscene sound of the slap of skin against skin, god it's much louder like this when he's not looking but fuck, he can't bear to look, can't bear to think of Jenson's fingernails digging into Nico's skin as he grips his hips, can't bear to watch how Jenson looks as he thrusts into Nico, fucking him open. It's _Jenson_ , he's still got an entire season ahead with him and he isn't sure if he wants to see him like this, even if it might be something he could use against him. No, this isn't something for him to use against Jenson, or Nico, really. It's a celebration of sorts that he cannot quite comprehend, and to use this to betray the trust he has been given would be a shitty thing to do.)

Nico moans, lips wrapped around Kevin's cock. Kevin's hips buck forward involuntarily, god all he wants is to fuck Nico's mouth, to thrust into the wet heat, so warm and inviting, and Nico chokes, coughing, pulling away.

'Shit, I'm sorry-'

'He can take it,' Jenson says. Kevin looks up sharply, and he's greeted with the sight of Jenson giving Nico a light smack on the arse. Nico turns, rolling his eyes at Jenson before returning to sucking Kevin off.

Kevin's cheeks burn, both in arousal and some form of embarrassment from having Jenson answer to his apology. It's soon forgotten when Nico drags his tongue across the sensitive underside of Kevin's cock before taking him into his mouth again. God he's close now, he reaches for Nico, threading his hands in his hair, before tugging hard to tip his head back. Nico whines, but he obliges, flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock, and before long Kevin's coming all over Nico's face. Most of it ends up on Nico's lips, his cheeks too and some on his neck and by the time Kevin has caught his breath, Nico's pressed up against him, hard cock pressed against his stomach as Jenson continues fucking him.

Nico kisses Kevin, rubbing up against him and fuck, usually Kevin wouldn't want to taste himself but this feels different, it's Nico who's kissing him, shaking in his arms as he comes, rutting against him. Kevin kisses back, furious and desperate.

Afterwards, Jenson throws Kevin a wet towel as Nico lies next to him, eyes closed, blonde hair clinging to his cheeks.

'Thanks,' Kevin says, catching the towel. He isn't sure what he's thanking Jenson for — the towel, the sex, or both. Both, probably.

'Congratulations,' Nico says. He catches Kevin's wrist, squeezing lightly before letting go. Then he's moving across the room, heading for the bathroom without looking back.

'Same to you,' Kevin calls out, but the words taste funny on his tongue. They sound empty, and the bedsheets feel weird underneath his skin.


End file.
